lonfandomcom-20200213-history
Expansion:Forsworn
Introducing the First Expansion to Legends of Norrath Forsworn! The Battle of Order and Chaos Escalates The Chaos Overlord Zelos, once most trusted of those serving the Tribunal, has betrayed the order and forsaken his oath. He and other traitors have pressed their influence in Norrath and are disrupting the delicate balance so desperately sought by the Oathbound. Forsworn, the first expansion for Legends of Norrath, includes 235 new cards and over 40 new loot cards providing dozens of new strategies to unleash upon your opponents. This competitive and strategic addition to LoN brings new depth of game play, features, spells, units, legends, races, and loot to the game. New features marked by this set include: The Forsworn: Former champions of the Order of the Seventh Hammer, these loathsome individuals have forsaken their oaths. Marked by the torn remnants of the masks they once wore, these traitors have taken on the cause of growing the influence of Chaos in Norrath. The Necromancer Zelos is among the most fearsome of these Chaos Overlords. 2-on-2 Multiplayer: Team up with a friend and take on other teams in this new multi-player format. Multiplayer Raid Encounters: Raid encounters are special cooperative scenarios where multiple players can attempt to take down powerful AI decks. By completing all the single player content, players can also earn the right to take the role of these powerful foes while teams of LoN players execute raids against them. New Single-Player Scenarios: Ten new single-player scenarios continue the story of your Oathbound hero as she reveals more of the plans of the nefarious forces that oppose the Seventh Hammer and the Tribunal. This feature provides hours of entertainment while also introducing new gameplay features and deck building strategies. New Avatar Races: Forsworn introduces two new races to add to player's avatar options. The High Elf, with three new options that lean towards light and the Iksar, giving players three new shadow options. New Keywords: Forsworn adds new types of keyword unit abilities around which to form deck strategies. Overwhelm Overwhelm, a new keyword on abilities, creates an additional level token if you have the most units at the quest where you apply the ability - part of an overall theme encouraging decks that mix card types! Sentinel A new keyword on units, Sentinel gives that unit a temporary +2 defense boost when an opposing unit is played at the same quest. Secure your territory with Sentinels! Reinforce A new keyword on units, Reinforce lets them bolster another group of units by jumping from one quest to another when combat begins. Mounts Introduces a new cycle of cards for your Oathbound hero, with varying power levels from a Steppes Pony to the mighty flying Carpet of El’Khazi. New Loot: Building on the assortment of in-game items players can gain by playing Legends of Norrath and building their card collections. Forsworn features over 20 loot items each for EverQuest® and EverQuest®II. Explore More of Norrath: New Unit Types – Forsworn introduces Frogloks, Goblins, Dark Elves, and Wood Elves. New Legends – Lady Vox, Antonia Bayle, and more! Fun New Toys for Each Archetype: Fighters– A focus on Paladins, including a mighty Holy Steed mount. Mages – Introduces new Necromancer abilities, tactics, and pets. Priests – A solid assortment of Nature cards for Druids and Shamans. Scouts – A focus on Rangers with a brand-new archery mechanic. Reference LegendsofNorrath.com Forsworn